


Everything is perfect

by martianbarnes



Series: Stucky Bingo [8]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Steve being sappy af, The Fluffiest Fluff or All Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, it's just happiness and warm, the rest being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianbarnes/pseuds/martianbarnes
Summary: "There's that mushy, wistful look on your face," Bucky points out. He walks over and stands in front of Steve, holding a bunch of silverware in his right hand. His left comes up to bop at Steve's nose. "I bet you were thinking something awfully sappy, weren't you, Rogers?"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky Bingo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935310
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2020





	Everything is perfect

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2 a.m. and I have classes in six hours so here's a fluffy & sappy lil ficlet I come up with today in between naps. Hope you'll enjoy it ♥

Steve stops in the kitchen entrance, leaning against the doorframe. It gives him a nice and clean view on the havoc happening in the living room. Natasha is currently trying to throw some chocolate chips — Steve has no idea where she's even found them — into Sam's mouth. There's no  _ 'trying', _ though — she never misses. Sam is absolutely delighted. Clint is sitting at the table, very sneakily munching on the salad and he's shouting nonsense, trying to deconcentrate Natasha. It's completely futile. She does crack a smile every now and then, though. Completely unaffected by the shenanigans around him, Bruce is curled up on the armchair, looking like he's about to doze off. 

Wanda, who sits between Clint and Vision, is just as sneakily stealing from Clint's plate when he isn't looking. When Bucky approaches the table, his hands full of plates with appetizers and a jug of juice, Wanda quickly reaches to brush the loose strands of hair from Bucky's eyes. It doesn't help for long. So, without even being asked too, Wanda stands up and with a few skilful moves of her hands, she braids Bucky's hair into something more comfortable. He thanks her with a smile.

With the same smile Bucky turns around to get back to the kitchen. He stops, noticing Steve is looking his way. He comes closer, with a raised eyebrow. Bucky's hands automatically rest on Steve's hips and his lips briefly brush his cheek as he walks past Steve into the kitchen.

"Everything okay, punk?" he asks, mostly amused but there's a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yeah," Steve says simply.

Because it really is. Everything is okay, so much better than okay. They are all here. Together. Safe. Happy. What else could Steve ask for?

"There's that mushy, wistful look on your face," Bucky points out. He walks over and stands in front of Steve, holding a bunch of silverware in his right hand. His left comes up to bop at Steve's nose. "I bet you were thinking something awfully sappy, weren't you, Rogers?"

There's a suspicious expression on Bucky's face but his eyes, his beautiful, bright eyes are laughing. How can anything not be okay when Bucky's eyes are laughing again, just like they used to almost a century ago?

"I don't know what you're talking about," Steve shrugs.

Bucky only shakes his head and is about to go back to the living room. Before he can walk away, Steve's arms wrap around his waist, tugging him closer and closer until Bucky's back is safely tucked into his chest.

Resting his chin on Bucky's shoulder, he looks towards the living room again and says, "I was just thinking that for most of my life it was just my ma and me. Then you and me. And then not even that," he explains and even though it's a sad thought, his voice is filled with happiness. "Until now, I had no idea how it felt like to have a big family."

Bucky's metal fingers squeeze his own, resting flat on Bucky's stomach. It's a short, comforting touch and it lasts only a moment before Bucky turns around in his arms.

"You, Steven Rogers, are the biggest sap the world has ever seen." Bucky states. He tries his best to look displeased but a smile is dancing in the corner of his mouth and there's no force in the Universe that can stop it from spreading across Bucky's face. Steve will make sure of that. God, he loves that smile more than anything. "But I still love you."

Steve grins and leans forward, trying to steal a kiss. Bucky stops him with his hand against Steve's chest.

"No, get your ass moving and take the roast from the oven," Bucky orders but takes pity and kisses Steve short and sweet. "You're about to learn that having a ravenous family like this has its disadvantages. Especially during dinnertime."

Just as Bucky says that, Wanda comes to the kitchen, holding an empty bowl.

"Is there, by any chance, some more salad hidden away from us?" she asks and Bucky just laughs, unwrapping himself from Steve's hold and walks over to open the fridge.

Everything is _perfect_.

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Everything is perfect  
> Creator(s): niallhoranbitches  
> Card number: 065  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723110  
> Square filled: A3 - "Found Family"  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> Archive warnings: none  
> Major tags: Pure Fluff, Steve being sappy af, the rest being idiots, domesticity & happiness  
> Summary: "There's that mushy, wistful look on your face," Bucky points out. He walks over and stands in front of Steve, holding a bunch of silverware in his right hand. His left comes up to bop at Steve's nose. "I bet you were thinking something awfully sappy, weren't you, Rogers?"  
> Word count: 701


End file.
